


some ban(d)saku

by xh_naz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, fluff????, sakuya and banri are in different bands!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xh_naz/pseuds/xh_naz
Summary: BanSaku band au, but it's just them kissing in the greenroom
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	some ban(d)saku

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for my OCs, but i'm currently awake at 1am, thinking "what if harueli = bansaku?" even though they have no similarities in any way shape or form.
> 
> and so here we are, enjoy~♡

Just a few inches across Banri was a certain red-head, and he miraculously looked more handsome _(cute?)_ than he did the previous day. He couldn't wrap his head around it really, and believe him when he said he tried. _Love in itself is confusing, man._

The brunette may have stared at him a lot longer than he had originally planned, but can you blame him? 

His skin was that of a baby's; soft and honestly a little bouncy. He wasn't entirely safe from the acne, but it was too subtle for anyone to even notice, unless they were to shove their faces into the red-head's. His lips look soft as usual, with a pretty shade of pink. It glistens just barely within the light of the greenroom. It contrasts his own greatly; chapped and pale. 

He doesn't know how long it's been, or what's going on around him, but what Banri does know is that he wants to kiss him.

"Banri…?" Curious pink eyes darted towards his general direction and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"Yeah?" he manages. 

Sakuya plopped the magazine he was reading earlier onto the stained glass table, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his unit-mate on the front page. Banri looked at the magazine again. _Celeb Weekly_ , it read. All letters in are caps, its main font color being a light blue encased in a bright yellow border. The guitarist could only assume as to what that poor guy did to even appear on something as vacuous as a gossip magazine. "Are you okay?"

"...huh?"

"Your face is really red, are you sic–"

"No!" he blurted out, maybe a little too fast for his brain to even process what he had just said. He hated how his voice cracked, he really did. But if it meant for a small smile to creep up his boyfriend's face, then maybe he wouldn't mind. A small smile turned into a snort, and soon, a fit of giggles. He looked genuinely happy that it's actually quite contagious. Great, he wants to kiss him even more now. 

Feeling his self-control slip out of his grasp, Banri looks around to see if anybody else was in the room. No one, it's just the two of them. He's doing it, what's there to lose anyway? 

He made his way over to his side of the couch, the thick, olive green fabric covering the memory foam beneath them dipping as soon as his knee came into contact with it. The vocalist looked confused, but Banri didn't give him any time think about what he was doing before he leaned in and connected the gap between them. 

It was clumsy, their noses may have bumped slightly but Banri's lips made its way to Sakuya's own regardless. 

It was a quick, chaste kiss at best, but it was enough for him. A smile tugged at his lips. Small wrinkles appeared at the side of his amethyst orbs, and Banri was pleased. 


End file.
